New Feather
by HonoraryHaibane
Summary: A fanfic I made that stars two people from my class, though I disguised their names. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. RakkaxOC R&R, plz!
1. Chapter 1: An Accident

It was a great day at Eagle Strike High School in Eagleton, a small town two hours from Toronto. Mr. Proust was taking his students on a trip to Gray River Outdoor Education Centre. Robert was late and had to take a seat at the front of the bus. He looked longingly at his two best friends in the back, his favourite seat. The bus chugged away from the school, and down Albatross Parkway. The bus swung onto the on-ramp for the highway and merged into the left lane. The students all started singing _The Song That Never Ends_. The bus driver, too busy singing along, let go of the steering wheel. The bus spun out of control, and the rear bumper caught on the front bumper of the tanker truck behind them. The bus careened over the guardrail into Eagle Valley at 100 km/h, followed by the tanker. The resulting explosion was heard as far away as Nunavut. Mr. Proust, Barbara, Nancy, Grant, Sam, Alice, Marco, Nikki, and Andrea were rushed to hospital with life-threatening injuries. The other half of the class, as well as the bus driver, didn't fare so well. Robert's cracked glasses were found at Eagle Park Community Centre, 8 ½ kilometres away!


	2. Chapter 2: Boku

I stumbled towards the library with books for Nemu, from the thrift shop. In my opinion, she likes books WAY too much. I take a peek through the front entrance. A whole crowd was forming near the back. _Bookworms_, I thought to myself, and plodded towards the service entrance. I walked in, to come face-to-face with a huge cocoon. I dropped the books. Reki, Kana, and Rakka were already there, examining it. Meanwhile, Nemu was busy putting plastic covering over the bookshelves. Kuu was weaving her way through the crowds.

"Hey guys! You won't believe what I…" She stopped. The cocoon had _blubb_ed. A network of tiny cracks formed on the outer edge. Water surged out onto the entire crowd. Everyone left then, leaving us Haibane to do our work. A boy with slightly spiked brown hair was laying on the ground. He was wearing a sweater that had words we'd never seen printed on it.

"At last," I said, "another guy around here. Now, I'm not the only male Haibane in Old Home" Rakka gave me a hug to make me feel better.

"Boku," Rakka whispered in my ear as she hugged me, "I kind of liked it better when you were."

I laughed, and Rakka blushed.


	3. Chapter 3: New Name

Rakka stood next to the boy's bedside. He was sleeping fitfully. As his eyes opened, Rakka reached for a cup of tea. Reki came in and sat down next to the bed. Seeing the two girls with their halos, all he said was, "Am I dead?"

"No," Rakka responded, "just relax for a moment, now." The boy settled down. Reki pulled up a chair.

"Could you tell us about your dream?" Reki asked. The boy thought.

"All I can remember is being surrounded by a ball of fire…" the boy replied.

"Like an explosion?"

"Yeah, like an explosion."

"Okay then, your name will be Baku, because it means explosion"

"But…that's not my name! My name is…I can't remember my name!"

"No one remem…" I cut of Reki's explanation by walking in.

"So," I said, "what's our new friend's name?"

"My name is…Baku" He replied. Reki finished her explanation, and I said that he could meet the other girls tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Rakka and Boku Relationship?

The next night, Baku's wings grew in. I could hear him screaming from ten rooms away. I remembered how painful it was when mine grew in. My wings sting just thinking about it.

The next morning, I brought the girls over to say hello. The only girl the new guy couldn't keep his eyes off of was Rakka. He was about to talk to her, when I asked her to go for a walk with me. We left Old Home and headed into town. "You know Rakka," I said to her, "the new guy is checking you out. I think he likes you" I was worried.

"Oh Boku!" she replied "You don't need to worry. You're the only guy for me." I relaxed a little. We went to the café in town and ate a nice lunch together. We visited the library (her idea!) and I bought some treats from the bakery where Hikari works. I also got some tools for Kana and some clothes for the new kid. Rakka gave me a quick kiss for being so helpful.

When we arrived at the guest room, we saw that the others had taken Baku to the Haibane Renmei Temple. I laid the new (used) clothes on the bed and left one of the cakes that I had picked up, on the table. Rakka and I made our way down the hall to our rooms (NOTE THE "S"). I settled in for a good night's sleep, until I heard a scream from outside. I through open the balcony doors and saw…

**Authors Note**

A nice cliff-hanger to keep you all occupied. Thanks for reading this far :) . I need ideas so please submit them.

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5: Chemistry and a Prediction

…saw Hikari practising singing. _She's may stink_, I thought, _but the townspeople love that kind of singing. _I finally fell asleep, but I had a really weird dream.

**I was walking through some trees (a forest?)**

**Rakka was next to me**

**She looks into my eyes**

**We lean closer together**

**She…**

CRASH! I had fallen off the bed. _My poor wings_, I thought, _Reki will kill me if she has to bandage them up again_. That dream kept coming back, and I always got woken up before the best part. I headed over to Rakka's room and knocked gently. After she got dressed (NO, I DID **NOT** LOOK!) we headed to the guest room. Baku again couldn't stop gawking at my Rakka. I grabbed her hand to try to tell him to back off, but he didn't get the message. _Stop staring at MY girl_, I thought, _stare at one of the others. Reki, Hikari, maybe even Kuu, just stay away from Rakka!_ He didn't. I finally just gave Rakka a kiss, right in front of him, to give him the message. Unfortunately, everyone else just walked in. I was so embarrassed, and so was Rakka.

Everyone was giggling as we ran out the door, down the halls, and into the forest. We slowed down to a walk. The forest was fairly dark, Rakka gripped my hand tightly for security. The next that happened was strange. We blurted out, at the exact same time, "I love you."

"You do?" I asked

"Yes" she replied quietly, "I couldn't keep it a secret anymore…" We kissed again, this time longer. Then, Rakka stopped. It was very dark. I gently removed my halo and used it as a lamp. We safely exited the forest and made our way back. Rakka was worried that the other Haibane would insult her, but I said that nothing bad could happen to her when I'm with her. Little did I know how wrong those words would be

**Author Notes**

Hello Readers,

I know this chapter was a little mushy but I couldn't resist a bit of Rakka/Boku relationship. Stay with me!

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Two Ideas

**Author's Note**

Hi!

My note is up here to tell you about what'll happen in the next little bit. The point of view (POV) is going to go temporarily back to Eagleton, where the accident that turned Robert the boy into Baku the Haibane occurred. The viewpoint will return to Old Home halfway through. Bold indicates Eagleton POV. **Note: I don't own Haibane Renmei, BBC, or DeviantArt**

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Barbara hated life as it is. She would never have imagined how desolate she would feel when half the class left. Grant refused to even speak, Sam stopped playing guitar, Andrea stopped teaching piano, Nikki withdrew her membership from DeviantArt (**NOT AN ADVERTISEMENT**), Nancy's hair lost its lustre, Mr. Proust stopped watching BBC (**ALSO NOT AN ADVERTISEMENT**), Marco quit his soccer team, Alice let her grades drop below 30 (a "C"). Barbara herself stopped writing fanfics (much like this one). They had found Nancy's suicide note yesterday. She wished she was dead too. She stared at the picture of the CN Tower in her geography textbook, for a long time. Something in her mind _click_ed. She had an idea.**

Baku hated life as it is. He had longed for Rakka to be his. He thought to himself_, If she can't be mine…SHE CAN'T BE ANYBODY'S!_ He swung himself out of bed, grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and opened his door soundlessly. He crept into the hallway, he avoided the creaky floor board near Kuu's room, and he kept going. He had an idea.


	7. Chapter 7: Phase One

**Author's Note**

Hi Again!

This chapter's POV is the same as the last one, it alternates.

Thanks, Read On!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Barbara stepped out of the yellow school bus onto the sidewalk. She began the long walk down the street to her house. When she stepped in, her mother, Mrs. Lancaster, was, yet again, a smiling bit of sunshine, and said in a sing-song voice, "I fixed your favourite snaaaaack" Barbara actually ate the food her mother put out for her. Her mother was amazed and asked if anything good happened at school. To which Barbara replied that they found a suicide note from Nancy. Her mother immediately called the Mr. and Mrs. Austin (Nancy's Parents). **

**After the phone call, Barbara put on her best smile (that was really hard to do), and asked, "Mom, could we go to the CN Tower tomorrow?"**

"**Yes, if you want to" was her surprised mother's reply. This was the first time her daughter actually wanted to go out in public since, The Accident (as it had come to be known). From the look on Mrs. Lancaster's face, Barbara knew Phase One of her plan was complete. _Now for Phase Two_, she thought…**

The minute he had seen Rakka and I kissing, Baku knew that he had to get one of us out of the picture. He pushed open Rakka's door and found the room empty. _Blast!_, he thought to himself, _they must have gone off on a walk_. He almost yanked the door of Rakka's closet of its hinges when he opened it. He stepped in and shut the door, knife still in hand. _I'll just wait_, he thought…


	8. Chapter 8: Bait Taken

**Barbara stepped into the elevator at the CN Tower and watched the Toronto cityscape get smaller and smaller as she rose up higher and higher. The elevator reached the observation deck and Barbara crept away from her parents, who were busy marvelling at the view. She reached a kiosk and put in some money for a ticket to the Sky Pod. As she stepped into the second elevator, she thought to herself, _They took the bait…_ **

Rakka and I arrived back from our walk. She was pretty tired, so I had to carry her in to her room. I gently placed her on the bed, and gave her another long kiss. As I walked away, Baku (in the closet) thought to himself, _They took the bait_…

**Author's Note**

Hi!

I know this chapter was short, but it's because I'm almost at the end, and I'm running out of ideas.

P.S. The Sky Pod is the highest publicly accessible area on the CN Tower, and has an outdoor observation deck.

See Ya!


	9. Chapter 9: Phase Two

**Author's Note**

This chapter could get very violent. Just thought I'd warn you.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The door slid open. Barbara walked to the outdoor observation deck, she stood right at the edge. She suddenly had second thoughts. Then she could see Nancy's suicide note in her head. She sent her parents an email via her cellphone and climbed onto the railing. A guard spotted her. "Hey you!" he called out, "It's not safe up there!" Her last thought was, _He was too late_. **

The door slid open. Baku walked to Rakka's bedside. He suddenly had second thoughts. Then he could see Rakka and I kissing in his head. He held up the knife and swung. I heard her scream from the next room. When I opened the door, all I saw was blood everywhere and Rakka lying limp on the floor. To my horror, I saw Rakka fade out of existence, all that was left was her faded halo, lying on the ground. A sharp stinging pain in my left wing joint told me it was my turn. I watched, horrified, as I too started to fade. My last thought was, _I was too late_.


	10. Epilouge

The girl fell through cloud after cloud. She fell towards an old looking building. She woke in a bubble of liquid. She held her breath, but then released it, because she could breathe. She realized she could slash away at the wall. The structure broke open and she was flung out. She then saw many angel-like creatures standing around her, five girls. Off in a corner stood a boy angel, she felt she knew him from somewhere, like a dream that lay tantalizingly out of her reach. They became better friends than any of the others would have thought. And all the while, Rakka and I were watching them from up above…

**THE END!**

**Farewell Note**

Thanks for reading this story all the way through. Don't you love a happy ending? I still can't believe it's actually over :'(. I'd like to thank SilentWind for her positive support throughout me writing this story (yayy!), and for showing me this great website in the first place! Anyway, I'm done babbling, so I'll see you in my next story!

Bye!


End file.
